Our Fight,Our Love
by xXWildxChildXx
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are the two most popular kids in school. They make fun of Sango and Kagome. They are the two nerds in school... well in school but what about after?
1. Kagome and Sango

**Hey people i'm new to this so please be nice to me. I don't have much to say but please review and read i guess. Oh and just to warn you my grammar sucks so don't complain.**

"Miroku what is the coolest thing about everyone here, besides females around." Said a boy chuckling.

"Lets see...everyone loves us Inuyasha" Miroku snickered. Inuyasha laughed. "Ok i'm bored. Lets do something."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who would you do out of the whole school?" Miroku gave a perverted smile.

"Um... I don't know i'm not pperverted like you but to have fun i guess...um... I don't know." Inuyasha kept thinking.

"Well I just spotted two girls." Miroku looked horrified.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"I wouldn't even do them."

"Who Miroku?"

"The two biggest nerds in school"

"What?" Inuyasha nearly choked.

"Sango and Kagome. You know how they dress."

"Yes! They always wear stupid overalls and sneakers and always a damn ponytail! They are way below the scale." Inuyasha yelled looking at them.

"Look they're sitting down."

"No shit Miroku."

"Hey Inuyasha lets go up to them and see what they say."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"In your language, lets go make fun of them."

"Oh right. Lets go then." Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the two laughing girls. They looked up to see the two most popular guys in school.

"What do you want?" Asked Sango standing up.

"We just came to see what the two biggest nerds are doing is all." Miroku teased. Kagome sat still looking down and Inuyasha was getting pissed. He brought her face to meet with his.

"Don't you see that we're talking to you." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood quiet.

"Hey! leave Kagome alone Inuyasha your not hot enough for her." Sango teased and almost laughed. Inuyasha looked at Sango but she ignored him and started arguing again with Miroku.

"Listen Sango you-" Inuyasha was interupted.

"Hush puppy I wasn't talking to you. Lets go Kagome!" Sango yelled and grabbed Kagome's arm and left before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"Did you hear what she called me?" Inuyasha acted shocked.

"Yup and that was fucked up. What do you want to do?" Miroku asked.

"Lets fallow them after school." Inuyasha laughed fallowed by Miroku.

SCENE CHANGE

* * *

After school:

"Kagome why didn't you say anything to Inuyasha! You shouldn't let him talk or grab you like that!"Sango yelled.

"Why would I waste my breath on him for?" Kagome stated quietly.

"Good point but why did you look down? Everytime those fuckers come to start shit you always look down."

"Because they're the popular guys and we're the biggest nerds in school." Kagome said sadly. Sango looked at her and felt pitty.

"Just because you wear glasses, we keep our hair up, and don't dress up like sluts there dosn't mean they can still bring us down."

"I know but why don't we dress up the way we actually do?"

"Because we'll be the onlygothsthere and everyone including teachers will bring us more down and we're gonna have to switch schools again."

"I guess" Kagome said in defeat. The two girls were walking down the street and entered their homes. Unlike both of them Inuyasha and Miroku fallowed them.

"So their neighbors? No wonder." Inuyasha thought.

"So what do we do now?" Miroku asked.

"Well they'll eventually get out of their house so lets hide behind that trash can." Inuyasha ran and Miroku fallowed. But, they were suddenly surrounded by ninja men."Hey who the hell are you guys?" Inuyasha asked warningly.

"Where is the sacred jewl?" one of the ninja said.

"Whats a sacred jewl?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"If you do not have it then you will perrish. KILL THEM!" the leader yelled and ninja's attacked.

Kagome and Sango walked out in baggy pants with chains around them. Sango had a high ponytail and Kagome had her hair loose. She didn't have her glasses anymore. The two wore the same black shirt it was short enough to show their stomach and it said their own name in red and purple color.

"Sango look it's those ninja dudes." Kagome said eyeing closer."And they're attacking Inuyasha and Miroku we have to help them." Kagome almost yelled.

"Ugh! Do we have to Kagome?" Sango complained.

"Yup as much as I hate them too." Kagome giggled and ran towards the boys. Sango took a deep breath and ran after her. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at two girls jumping in the air and kicking some of the ninja's.

"Hey wait a minuet Miroku!"

"What?"

"It's the nerds!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at the girls.

"That can't be those girl are hot!"

"Well it's the nerds" After Kagome and Sango stoped the fight they looked at the boys.

"We're not nerds ok!" Sango yelled. Kagome held her back and took controll.

"Did they say anything to you about a jewl or something?" Kagome asked hopingly.

"You mean the sacred jewl? Yeah they did." Miroku said stupidly. Kagome and Sango gave a 'damn' look. Inuyasha hit Miroku in the arm.

"Hold up! why do you two dress like this? Your nerds!" Kagome was getting pissed. She threw Inuyasha on the ground and sat on top of him to hold him down. She leaned her face close to his.

"We're not nerds! Just because we like to get good grades dosn't mean we're nerds. This is how we really dress. We're goths in other words, and we don't like to hang around with jocks like you." Kagome said roughly. Inuyasha kept loking in her eyes. "Wow you have big pretty eyes." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes in frustration. She stood up and stood next to Sango.

"Sorry about that Kagome Inuyasha thinks aloud all the time." Miroku said kissing Sango's hand. Sango blushed crazily. Kagome looked disgusted.

"Ew Miroku." Inuyasha said disgusted.

"Shut up Inuyasha you were checking Kagome out I mean so was I but what girl has a six pack in the school. These two only." Miroku said. Inuyasha blushed. Kagome began to walk away.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked quickly.

"I'm going home!"

"Why?"

"I'm not going to see my best friend flirting with the guys who act like complete dicks to us everyday Sango!"

"Kagome people change."

"No they don't Sango."

"Kagome you have to move on what Hojo did to you that was two years ago!" Sango closed her mouth at what she just said to her friend. Kagome let out one tear and silently said.

"Sango you have no idea what that felt like. And if you want to know what that feels like then be my guest by going out with these two assholes!" Kagome ran as fast as she could. The two boys looked at Sango.

"I'll tell you guys later. It's a long story." Sango said quietly.


	2. Mabey it's Time to Love

**Hi guys thnx for my reviews. I checked to see that i had spelling mistakes. I warned u guys. Well i'll try and look over what i did wrong but till then please read.**

_Last Time:_

"Sango you have no idea what that felt like. And if you want to know what that feels like then be my guest by going out with these two assholes!" Kagome ran as fast as she could. The two boys looked at Sango.

"I'll tell you guys later. It's a long story." Sango said quietly.

* * *

_Now:_

"Ok fine. Have any idea where she's going?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"Why would you want to know anyway?" Sango asked quietly. She started walking toward the direction whereKagome went.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked quickly.

"I'm going to look for my friend." Sango said softly. Inuyasha was beginning to walk the other way but Miroku pulled him and walked where Sango was going. Inuyasha groaned in frustration. 'I wonder what happened to Kagome and this Hojo guy. Not that I care anyway.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"If you don't care Inuyasha why do you ask?" Sango asked not even bothering to look at him. Miroku looked at her crazy. 'Why didn't she mention she knew how to read minds?' Inuyasha cursed himself in his mind while blushing at the same time.

"Me reading minds is none of your buisness." Sango stated.

"Whatever then! What _did_ happen between her and this guy?" Inuyasha almost yelled. Sango took a deep breath.

"Two years ago Kagome was a prep and was dating this guy named Hojo. The two went to a forum to dance and when they arrived home Hojo wanted to get his freak on with Kagome. Eventually Kagome refused and Hojo told her all preps do it. She didn't care and tried to get away but Hojo was getting a little rough on her." Sango explained. Miroku simply nodded.

"How the hell do you know?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"That night I went to the same forum. My ex told me to knock on her door and run. You know that old game. But before I knocked I heard screaming so when my ex and I brought the door down we saw Hojo trying to rape her. He didn't 'cause we kicked his ass. We tried to calm Kagome down and my ex kicked the guy out. Ever since Kagome is afraid to fall in love." Sango finished. 'So thats why Kagome cried.' Inuyasha thought feeling pitty.

"So why did Kagome become goth." Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked up in interest.

"Kagome was to trometized so she's kinda been sulking still." Sango tried to explain.

"Ok then. Where does Kagome go when she feels depressed?" Inuyasha asked. Sango stoped infront of a building.

"Here" She said calmly. Miroku and Inuyasha looked up.

"The mall?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"I am not searching every store, especialy with this ass." Inuyasha pointed to Miroku. Miroku gave a glare.

"Why?" asked Sango. Sango turned a bright red. Miroku held his hand on Sango's butt. "Hentai!" (slap)

"Thats why" Inuyasha said gritting his teeth.

"Well don't worry, Kagome always enters Hot Topic." Sango said quickly. The three walked in Hot Topic and there was loud music playing. Inuyasha quickly covered his ears. 'Dammit I hate this kind of music.' Inuyasha thought. He looked ahead and saw Kagome looking at some earings that were shaped as a coffin. He walked up to her and grabbed the earings she was looking at.

"Hey!-...oh hi Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly. 'Such sadness in her eyes' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome why are you here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?" Sango and Miroku walked up to them quickly.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked looking at her. Kagome nodded. "Ok well lets get out of here." Kagome nodded again. The teens entered Kagome's house.

"Hey Kags where's your family?" Inuyasha asked looking around her house. 'This place is not that bad.' thought Inuyasha.

"They're in heaven Inuyasha." Kagome said silently. Inuyasha punched himself for asking that. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at him.

"Sorry" Was all Inuyasha said.

"Hey Kagome do you want me to spend the night?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Well we'll see you guys later then." Said Miroku walking out the door with Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "It got dark pretty fast." Miroku said to himself. He opened the door and was punched in the face fast. Inuyasha jumped. There were more ninjas.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha jumped, kicked and punched some ninjas. Miroku got up and started fightingthe ninjas. Sango and Kagome joined. One of the ninjas jumped infront of Kagome.

"Hello miko. Wheres the jewl?" he said.

"Why would I give it to you?" Kagome said sweetly and punched him in the face. After what seemed about ten minuets everyone walked inside the house.

"I didn't know you were a miko Kagome." Miroku said surprised.

"Yeah well i'll feel better if it was a secret." Kagome said beggingly. Inuyasha smiled. "Hey Kagomeyour bleeding from your waist. Let me bandage it." Kagome nodded and sat in front of Inuyasha.

"Come on Miroku we have to put ice on your eye it's swelling up." Miroku nodded and fallowed her. Inuyasha gently pickedup Kagome's shirt enough to show her wound. Hegrabbed awet cloth and tried to place it on her but she would always move.

"Kagome I can't help if you keep moving." Inuyasha was getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I just..." Kagome tried to explain.

"I know what happened to youtwo years ago Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome shut her eyes. Inuyasha tried towash her wound but she kept shaking. "Kagome you have to relax. Just take a deep breath." Kagome breathed heavily over and over again. But she would still tremble. "Kagome it's been two yearsmabey you should love again...with a different guy. It never hurts to forget and love again." Inuyasha would say in her ear.

"But how can you love someone without being touched?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Being with someone dosn't mean you have to sleep with him Kags."

"I guess I never knew." Kagome stated quietly.

"You can know now." Inuyasha said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Kagome looked at her wound andwas bandaged. 'I can't believe i was flustered.' Kagome thought blushingly. Sango came in with the boys.

"Hey Kags the guys are staying tonight okay? Since theres no school tomarrow and it's dark out." Sango said. Kagome nodded.

**Thnx 4 reading. Let me know if i have any mistakes. till then please review.**


	3. Warming Night

**hi guys! sry i havn't updated in a while. i kinda been busy lately. n e ways thnx 4 my reviews even though i havn't read them in a while. i don't have much to say but please read and i hope u like it oh and let me know if i have mistakes.**

Last Time:

_"But how can you love someone without being touched?" Kagome asked quietly._

_"Being with someone dosn't mean you have to sleep with him Kags."_

_"I guess I never knew." Kagome stated quietly._

_"You can know now." Inuyasha said standing up and walking towards the kitchen. Kagome looked at her wound and was bandaged. 'I can't believe I was flustered' Kagome thought blushingly. Sango came in with the boys._

_"Hey Kags the guys are staying tonight okay? Since theres no school tomarrow and it's dark out." Sango said. Kagome nodded._

Now:

Sango was putting her pajama's on while Miroku was trying to peek on her. Inuyasha would look at Kagome sitting on the couch waching tv.'She looks calm and peaceful but she still has that sad expression in her eyes.' Inuyasha thought. He walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her. Kagome didn't bother to look at him. "You want me to order something to eat?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Can you say something?"

"Like what?" Kagome said still not looking at him.

"I don't know. Something at least."

"There's nothing to say."

"Well mabey because your not looking at me."

Kagome turned her head to look at Inuyasha. The two were silent for a moment. Inuyasha was about to say something but was interrupted. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up and saw Sango slap Miroku. "Why does Miroku always do that? I mean he does know he will get slapped right?"Asked Kagome

"He does that to every girl...once. He does it to Sango many times 'cause I think he actually likes her." Inuyasha said making sure.

"I see." Kagome faced the other way incase she would cry. Inuyasha touched her hand but Kagome forcefully snatched it back.

'She is still afraid' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was going to say something to her but heard Sango talking to him...in his head.(A/N: just to make it clear "talking 'thinking or telepathy.)

'Inuyasha'

'Sango what the hell are you doing in my head?...wait how can I talk to you?'

'It's called telepathy.'

'I didn't know I can do that.'

'Most people get it.'

'So i'm one of them'

'Inuyasha thats not why i'm in your head.'

'Right, get to the point.'

'Point? what point just get your ass upstairs.'

'Now?'

'Yes now Inuyasha!'

Inuyasha jumped a little and Kagome looked at him crazy."Uh i'll be right back Kags." Inuyasha ran up the stairs. Kagome looked at him running. 'Wonder what that was all about.' Thought Kagome.

Inuyasha went inside a room where Miroku was out cold on the floor and Sango smiling at him. 'Why does this feel bad?' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha we need to talk about Kagome" Sango said clearly. She looked serious and Inuyasha looked at her plainly.

* * *

Kagome was searching through the channels and found a music video called 'my humps' 'Black Eyed Peas made a new video? I never noticed' thought Kagome. She was listening to the song getting every word. 'I havn't danced in a while.' Kagome stood up and looked at the video trying to catch it's rhythm.

* * *

"Inuyasha I heard you and Kags." Sango said. 

"About what we didn't talk about anything." Inuyasha said.

"Exactly. I want you to do me a favor and try to make Kags happy or be ok with guys around her and not freaking out."

Inuyasha looked at Sango."Is that it?"

"Yup" Sango said walking out of the room and entered the bathroom. 'Why the hell did she tell me here? She could of told me that in my head.' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyashawas walking down the stairs when he heard 'my humps'. He looked at Kagome dancing to it. 'Whoa she knows how to dance.' Inuyasha thought not taking his eyes off of Kagome. 'She hasn't noticed i'm here.' Inuyasha walked behind Kagome,grabbed her by the waist and started dancing with her. Kagome was surprised and started shaking.

"Calm down Kags it's only a dance." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome stoped shaking and went on dancing with him. "I didn't know you dance." He whispered.

"Just because i'm goth don't mean I don't know how to dance." Kagome answered.

"I just never seen a goth dance."

"I don't get itwhy are you being so nice to me?"

"Why not?"

"Well goth,prep, don't get along. Get the picture." Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"I only have one thing to say to you Kags. Our fight, our love." Inuyasha said. The song finished and Kagome was confused. 'Our love?' Kagome thought.

"And our fight." Inuyasha said. 'telepathy?' Kagome thought."Before you ask Sango told me." Inuyasha walked upstairs to wake Miroku up. Sango came running down the stairs.

"Kagome you actually danced with a guy." Sango teased.

"Sango why am I not surprised your not surprised." Kagome asked worriedly.

"What are you talking about. I'm very surprised." Sango looked like she was high. She kept laughing. Kagome walked out the room giggling. 'I wonder what Inuyasha meant...Our fight,our love.' Kagome thought to herself. She dressed into her pj's and went to her bed with one last thought on her mind.

'Ourlove?' Kagome drifted to sleep.

**That was a wierd cliffy but i'll explain more about it later.Sry for taking so long. Pleasereview.**


	4. The Beach and Kikyo Bash

**hello ppl i am here again. woooopeeeeeeeee! sry i'm kinda hyper right now. Thnx for the reviews i love you all! Now before i say something crazy plz read and enjoy. I'll explain everything else later.**

Kagome woke up lazily and sawInuyasha right on her face. She didn't know who it was right away so she slapped him.

"Shit Kagome, that hurt! Why did you do that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome getting her full vision yelled back. "Well what the hell are you doing up here in the first place!" Inuyasha stayed quiet. "Inuyasha whats going on?" She said plainly. Inuyasha took a deep breath and grabbed Kagome's hand. He led her outside the room. Kagome was confused.

It was quiet for a moment and out of nowhere Miroku fell off the stairs with bruises everywhere. Sango red all over with fury and running after Miroku. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"You take care of it." Inuyasha said quickly and ran in her room and closed the door. Kagome looked at her door and sighed. Kagome ran over to Sango and slapped her. Not hard but enough for Sango to notice. It took a moment but afterwards she relaxed and looked at Kagome.

"Sango what happened?" Kagome asked slowly.

"This asshole peeked in my room while I was dressing!" Sango yelled.

"Why are youbumbed out about it. He did the same thing yesterday." Kagome said it like nothing.

"I had the door locked that time."

"And this time?"

"I figured since it was time to go to sleepI didn't think he would of looked."

"Well what does this say now?" Kagome said teasingly.

Sango took a deep breath. "Inuyasha come pick up Miroku." Sango called from the living room. Inuyasha didn't open the door. Sango was getting impatient. "Inuyasha NOW!" Sango yelled. Kagome flinched and she thought mabey Inuyasha did too since she heard a thump sound in her room. Inuyasha ran out the room and grabbed Miroku. He placed him on the couch and shook him to wake up.

After a moment Kagome was dressed and so was everyone else.Everyone was headed to Sango's place since it was next door. "It will only take a sec guys. I need to get my purse." Sango said but Miroku went ahead first.

"It's ok Sango i'll get it just tell me where it is." Miroku said.

"Miroku wait don't open the door!" Sango yelled.

"Why not?" Miroku asked opening the door. A little cat jumped on him and started attacking him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He yelled.

"Kilala,Kilala it's ok!" Sango would yell. Kilala transformed really big and carried Miroku from his collar.

"Kilala put him down." Kagome said calmly. Kilal did as told. Kagome and Sango were relieved."Ok good girl. Now transform back and sit." Kagome said. Kilala transformed back to an adorable little cat.

Inuyasha looked ather and Kilala looked back. Inuyasha stood up and looked away. Sango looked at him with a questioning look. "I don't like cats." Inuyasha said with gritted teeth. Kagome led a small laugh and Sango smiled.

"Get used to it." Sango said. She ran in her house with Kilala behind. Sango came out and closed the door with her purse in hand."Lets go to the beach." Sango said walking to her car.

"But we don't have our suits." Said Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

"That's ok. I have some in the trunk." Sango said still walking.

"When did you get those?" Miroku asked

"When we went to the mall to find Kagome."

"I didn't see you walking to a store." Inuyasha said thinking back.

"Well you went up to Kagome, Miroku was checking out girls." Said Sango smiling. She walked up to her car and everyone else fallowed.

It took about thirty minuits to get to the beach. The girls dressed in the car first and the boys went after. The teens walked toward the sand and Kagome realized something.

"Half the school is here." Kagome sounded like she was going to panick.

"So?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Uh hello. At school we're the 'nerds' you two are the 'popular' kids." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha looked at her sternly. "So what." He picked Kagome up and ran to the water and droped in there. Kagome got up and jumped on Inuyasha. He slipped and fell in the water.

"Well lets set up here and join the two after." Miroku said setting up the place they chose. Sango agreed.

Sango was glad they came here. She kept looking at Kagome and Inuyasha. 'She's so happy.' Thought Sango.'Who would of known. Kagome being happy because of one guy.' Sango kept on smiling but soon faded when she saw someone headed Kagome's direction.

"Miroku look." Sango said tapping his shoulder. Miroku looked up and looked at the direction she was looking at. "Do you know who that is?" Sango asked looking at Miroku. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and started running to Kagome.

"We have to stop her." Miroku almost yelled.

"Why?" Asked Sango confused.

"That's Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Inuyasha left her because she was to obsessive and well-..." Miroku stoped.

"Well what?" Asked Sango quickly.

"Um lets say she still not over him."

"You could of said that sooner. Kagome!" Sango ran faster trying to catch up to her friends.

Inuyasha heard someone scream and looked at Sango running. 'What is she doing?' Inuyasha thought. He heard Sango very faintly but it was enough. "look over there!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome's direction and saw Kikyo charging at Kagome.

"Shit!" Inuyasha ran and grabbed Kagome. "Hey!" Kagome yelled. "Kikyo what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you doing hanging out with that nerd Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. Kagome looked down.

"FYI Kikyo! You and I are no more so what do you care?" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku and Sango arrived and were breathing hard. Kagome didn't care so she was walking away. She could still hear the loud argument between Inuyasha and Kikyo. Although she didn't want to.

"Inuyasha you left me for this trash? I am way prettier than her!" Kikyo went on.

"No your not! She isn't trash she's fun to hang out with and so what if I fell for her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango,Miroku, and Kikyo looked at him in shock. Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha.

**Sry I had 2 cut short. I've been busy lately and i'm not making much progress. I just thought I update since it will mabey take me a while to update again.**


	5. First Thoughts of Kagome: Park

**I'm updating! Thnx for my reviews ppl. I wasn't able to update cause of my tests but it's winter vaca. Though...um...well never mind just read plz!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who still didn't realize what he said. Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. The two looked at her as ifthey were going to run away. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha and it was a moment till she slapped him. 

"Inuyasha for sure i'm going to get over you!" Kikyo yelled and stomped away. Inuyasha turned to Miroku in a questioning look.

"She was never over me?" He asked. Miroku stood speechless for some reason. Sango did too but she looked around with Kagome nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked quickly. Inuyasha and Miroku looked around and couldn't find her. 'Crap was Kagome there when I said my feelings?' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Mabey she's waiting by the car." Inuyasha said quietly. Sango nodded and began to pack her stuff into her bag. The boys did the same and fallowed Sango to her car.The teens were relieved to see Kagome standing by the cardoor.

"Kagome where were you? You worried us all." Said Sango hugging Kagome.

Kagome just smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't want to see Inuyasha arguing with Kikyo." Kagome still had that innocent smile wich made everyone worry.

Sango drove Miroku and Inuyasha to their homes and finally to hers and Kagome since they lived right next to eachother. Kagome entered her house and sat on her couch. She kept thinking for hours the same thing that happened at the beach over and over again. By the time she looked at her clock it was ten minuits to eleven. Kagome sighed at thefeeling she wasn't tired. She left her house and went to the park. She found bleachers where there was a small hint of light shown. She sat down and tried to relax.

"I didn't know you come to the park this late at night." A voice said. Kagome quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha standing infront of her.

"Oh hey Inu. I don't really come this late but I needed some air. I couldn't sleep much so I thought a walk would do good." Kagome explained. Inuyasha sat beside her.

"I come here all the time. You should know Kags. It's dangerous to be out this late at night by yourself." Inuyasha said looking at the moon.

"I have you don't I" Kagome said smiling at him. Inuyasha looked at her smile and blushed a little bit.

"I guess." was all Inuyasha had to say. It was an akward silence that Kagome had to break.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her startled.

"Say what?"

"That you were falling for me." Kagome showed no sign of nervousness. Inuyasha looked at her seriously.

"Yeah I did."

"But a prep never goes out with a 'goth'" Kagome said shamefully.

"Is that a rule?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him funny. Inuyasha had to laugh at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked irritated. Inuyasha looked at her.

"You" Inuyasha had his normal face now. "We should go watch a movie sometime Kagome."

"Like a date?"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. "Yeah something like that. It would be fun." He looked as if he were pleading.

Kagome took a huge breath."Give me one good reason why."

"Um... To show you i'm not an asshole." Inuyasha said smiling at her.

Kagome smiled back. "Ok then whats the color of my eyes." Kagome asked turning around quickly.

Inuyasha knew what she meant."Well when you have glasses on your eyes seem black or a chocolate color." Kagome laughed quietly at his lame remark. "But without glasses, your eyes have this light hazel color wich brings out your smile." Inuyasha finished explaining and Kagome had a look of hope in her eyes.

'Wow he knows how to interpret eye color.' Kagome said in her mind. 'I heard that.' Inuyasha said in her mind. Kagome turned around and blushed.

"I forgot about telepathy." Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha cracked up again.

"So what do you say Kags?"

"Ok fine. Is tomarrow ok?"

"Tomarrow is perfect."

"Ok well I should head back home."

"Will you be alright towalk alone?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Inuyasha." Kagome saw Inuyasha beginning to leave but stoped him.

"Wait. Inuyasha?"

"Yeah"

"Out of curiosity. What do you look for in a girl?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Well a girl who knows how to have fun, pulling wild stunts like dangerous close up's, and she knows how to fight to defend herself."

"Nothing like prep, skater, or anything?" Kagome asked quickly. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't care what kind of girlthey areas long as they're hot and have everything i'm looking for." Inuyasha said nothing more and walked away.

Kagome smiled and ran to her house. She fell asleep for only a couple hours since she was up most of the night talking to Inuyasha. She took a quick bath and was looking for something to wear. "Lets see what do I have in this damn closet." Kagome couldn't find anything so she checked her drawers. The only thing she could find was a black and purple muscle shirt with a black skirt. She wore converse to go along with it and a high ponytail with two strands of hair in her face.

Kagome heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs. She answered it and Inuyasha was there. He wore a black muscle shirt and black baggy pants with some vans. The two looked at eachother and were looking at their clothes wich were almost identical.

"Your starting to scare me." Kagome said.

"I'm starting to scare myself." Inuyasha answered. "Why do I get the feeling we have the same minds?"

"I don't know." Kagome said. "Where are we planning to go?" She asked quickly.

"Um I was thinking the mall since they have everything there." Inuyasha said.

"Then lets go" Kagome said running passed him.

**Hi guys I hope you like the story. Some of my friends say that it sucks but I don't know why. If you guys like the story could you send me atleast four reviews saying that you liked it. It would help me proving them wrong.**


End file.
